Under the Stars
by StarTraveler
Summary: While on shore leave, Beka and Rhade admit thier feelings.COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Don't own Andromeda although I wouldn't mind if I owned Rhade. (grin)  
  
AN: Just had an urge to write a Beka/Rhade piece. The first one was in What You Mean to Me. The second was Love When You Least Expect It.   
  
The nightclub on Tarazed was going full blast, the CommonWealth was mostly peaceful these days but then the threat of the Magog still hung over everyone. But on summer nights like this you could forget about anything and just enjoy yourself.  
  
Telemacus Rhade smiled at the familiar surroundings; it was good being home although he did not regret serving on the Andromeda and side by side with Dylan Hunt. He enjoyed the look on anyone's face when they found out.  
  
It had been six months since he joined and he had no regrets, why his ancestor Gaharis Rhade chose to betray the CommonWealth was something he had always wondered. But he would do his best not to let it overshadow him but to make the Rhade name a proud one.  
  
There was also another reason he liked Andromeda, a fellow crewmate he had fallen for. She was everything a Nietzchean male wanted in a mate brave, powerful, and smart. But Beka Valentine had no idea how he felt. He just hadn't told her yet.  
  
She was still an enigma to him and at first she didn't seem to like him to much but he liked to assume it was the fault of Tyr Anazasi. He finally admitted to himself that he wanted her but would she feel the same?  
  
One way to find out, he told himself.  
  
He walked through the club looking for her and saw her at the bar laughing with a local merchant. He was flashing her smiles and she was laughing at something he was saying. Then they moved to the dance floor and danced.  
  
They weren't dancing closely but Rhade had seen enough and walked out into the humid night, why was he ticked? Then he realized what he was feeling, it was jealousy.  
  
But Beka wasn't his, after all she had no idea how he felt. He hated feeling vulnerable but knew it was the only way to grow. "Hey Rhade."  
  
He turned to see Trance and Harper, "Hello."  
  
Trance smiled, "why are you out here by your lonesome?"  
  
"I just decided to go for a walk."  
  
Harper looked through the windows, "Beka dancing? Not something you see often."  
  
Trance looked at Rhade, "She likes you to."  
  
Rhade put his hands behind his back, "What makes you think I feel the same?"  
  
Harper snorted, "The way you look at her."  
  
"I'm going for a walk." He pushed past them.  
  
Harper turned to Trance, "Tall and brooding."  
  
Trance gave him a look, "Harper."  
  
"I know no Nietzchean jokes."   
  
Beka walked along the beach, Harper and Trance had told her Rhade had gone off in this direction. She had decided tonight she would tell him her feelings. For awhile when she had first joined Dylan on his quest, she had liked him even had a few dreams about him. But these days Dylan and Rommie were on their way to being a couple.  
  
Then there was Tyr Anazasi.  
  
For awhile they had flirted then he left to pursue his own cause, she didn't like to remember their last meeting. She found Rhade by the ocean, "Hi Rhade."  
  
He turned to her; she was so beautiful with her hair blowing. "Hello Beka."  
  
"I have to talk to you." She said.  
  
Rhade took a deep breath, "I want to tell you something to."  
  
Beka's face became curious, "Really?"  
  
"Yes but you can go first." He said.  
  
"Rhade I've developed feelings for you." There she said it, she waited for his reaction.  
  
"Really? Weird night to figure it out." This was not what she was hoping for, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rhade looked away, "Your friend from the club might not appreciate that."  
  
"Rhade his name is Rafe Valentine, he's my brother and he's here for vacation."  
  
Rhade looked back at her, "Really?"  
  
Beka stepped closer to him, "You thought I was flirting with someone?"  
  
"You are an attractive woman...I was jealous."  
  
Beka smiled, "Of what?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, "I feel the same way you feel for me."  
  
"Oh Rhade." She kissed him on the lips and a jolt went through both of them.  
  
Finally the pulled apart and he smiled, "I think you can call me Telemacus now."  
  
They stood in each others arms for a long time looking up at the stars.  
  
THE END.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed this. I had another idea for a Beka/Rhade piece. It was a different version of the season finale. Instead of Rhade being involved with whatever her name was, he and Beka were the ones involved with each other. But I might not do it. 


End file.
